1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal for use on a bicycle, and more particularly to a clipless pedal with a measuring device configured to detect tightness between the pedal and a cleat attached to a sole of a cyclist's shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Various bicycle pedal arrangements exist which allow the pedal to be releasably secured to a cleat provided underneath a cyclist's shoe. These pedal arrangements normally have a pedal body which is rotatably mounted on a spindle. The pedal body has a front engaging portion and a rear engaging portion. The cleat has front and rear lips which releasably engage with the respective front and rear engaging portions of the pedal body.
Normally the rear engaging portion of the pedal body is biased by a spring towards a locked position. The cleat is engaged with the pedal body by firstly engaging the front lip of the cleat with the front engaging portion. The rear engaging portion is then forced away from the locked position against a spring bias by the rear lip of the cleat until the cleat is located in a position in which the rear engaging portion can return to its normal position to lock around the cleat.
It will be appreciated that the bias of the rear engaging portion towards the locked position must be sufficient to prevent unintentional release of the rear lip during cycling. Moreover, the bias of the rear engaging portion has to be of a magnitude which enables an on-board measuring device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,327,723, to correctly measure forces or others developed by a cyclist on a bicycle pedal.